Surprises Can Be Good
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: What would happen if Stark didn't die and the wedding continued? And what if Zane showed up? This one-shot is a dance between Jo and Zane and what happens after the wedding. Very sweet and Cute... better than it sounds... R&R Please!


2.

**This one-shot is about Jo and Zane dancing and Allison and Stark's wedding. But to make this work, Nathan doesn't die, but they did fix the time loop, he just didn't die. And the beginning paragraph just sets it up a little bit. Okay so enough rambling, I hope you like it!!! ******

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone in town was there, to watch and celebrate Allison Blake and Nathan Stark getting married…again. Everyone was happy for them. Carter said he was, but everyone could see that he was a little disappointed that he didn't have a chance with her, although he was happy to see her happy.

Carter was with his sister Lexi and his daughter Zoë when Jo walked by them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Jo." Zoë said.

"Hi." Lexi said and smiled.

Carter nodded and smiled faintly. Jo walked closer to Zoë.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She whispered in Zoë's ear.

"Sure." She turned to Lexi and her dad, "I'll be right back."

Jo and Zoë walked away from Carter and Lexi.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zoë asked crossing her arms across her chest, she knew something was up with Jo, just she wasn't sure what.

"Two things."

"Okay, feel free to tell me anytime."

"First thing, how is your dad doing?" Jo asked. She was worried about Carter; she knew this had to be hard for him.

"Not very good, he's trying to make it look like he's okay, even though he's not." Zoë said looking over at her dad, who was watching Nathan and Allison. "Don't you just with that everyone could be happy?"

"Yeah I do." Jo said sighing; now she was getting to the second thing she wanted to talk to Zoë about. "Well… it's just everyone seems to be here with someone." Jo started. But Zoë could see where she was going with this. Zoë knew this was about Zane and that Jo wanted to be here with Zane.

"Look Jo, I don't think it has…" But she trailed off when she saw Zane walking up behind Jo. She smiled, when he held a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet about it. She gave a slight nod. "Nothing to do with you."

"What do you mean?" But there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to face Zane. "Zane." She said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Zoë said smiling and walked away back to her Dad and Lexi.

"Hey Jo." He said taking her hands in his. She smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you didn't do formal events?"

"Well you know I had nothing else to do." He said. But Jo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay, I wanted to see you and surprise you."

"Well I am very surprised." She paused to smile at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said returning the smile.

Jo took a good look at the man that was standing in front of her. He looked really good… he was wearing a tux!

"Zane you're… your wearing…" But Jo couldn't finish the sentence she didn't think she would be saying those words every to Zane.

"Yeah well I couldn't just show up in jeans and a t-shirt." He said shrugging but his eyes were smiling.

"Well you look great." He smiled at her and then leaned down to kiss her, which was something he had wanted to do all day.

"You want to dance?" He asked after they had broken the kiss.

"I would love too." Jo said smiling as he took her hand and led her to where everyone else was dancing.

Zane wrapped his arms around Jo's waist, and Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"You look amazing." Zane whispered in her ear. Jo slightly blushed she never expected Zane to say something like maybe to say that she looked hot but not amazing.

"Thanks." She said smiling a big wide smile.

"No problem."

"How long have you known how to dance?" JO asked him, this question had been floating around in her head since they started dancing.

"Not very long." He said. To Jo that meant that he just learned how too. But she decided to let it go.

They stayed quiet for a little while until the song ended.

"Wow that was really…" Jo started.

"Fun." Zane finished for her.

"Yeah fun." She smiled up at him.

Holding hands they walked over to the food table. Were Allison and Nathan was along with, Carter, Zoë, Lexi, and Vince.

"Wow Zane I didn't know you knew how to dance." Zoë said smiling at the couple.

"Yeah well…" HE said scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Congratulations." Jo said to Allison and Stark.

"Thank you." Allison said smiling.

"Thank you Deputy." Nathan said.

"I think we're going to leave, but once again congratulations." Zane said. Jo looked up at him surprised, she had no idea where they were going.

"Bye." She said and waved to everyone as Zane led her to his car.

"Bye." Everyone said to them as they left.

"So where are we going?" Jo asked as they got in Zane's car.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before Zane stopped the car and got out and walked to Jo's side and opened the door for her. Jo was shocked that he was acting like this not that she didn't like it but she didn't exactly expect it from Zane.

Zane held out his hand for Jo and she took and he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." Jo said smiling at him. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope not a chance." Jo sighed, except a part of her was excited about it being a surprise. "Close your eyes." Jo closed her eyes and let Zane lead her to wherever the surprise was.

"Alright you can open them." Zane said. Jo opened her eyes and looked around her. Zane was still holding her hand.

In front of her were a blanket and a basket. She turned around to look at Zane.

"Zane…it's…amazing." Jo said she couldn't quite figure out what to say, so it kind of came out as a stutter.

"Your welcome." Zane leaned down kissed her. "Come on lets eat."

They walked to the blanket hand in hand. Zane opened the basket and handed some of the food to Jo. Who smiled in return not quite sure what to say.

After about 10 minutes they had stopped eating and it had started to get dark. Jo shivered slightly, it was getting colder too, and Jo was wearing a dress.

"Here." Zane said grabbing another blanket and wrapped it around Jo.

"Thanks." She said and leaned back into him, Zane wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I wouldn't do it for anyone else." He said and kissed her once again, only this one lasted longer.

The rest of the night, they sat there looking at the stars and talking.

**This was fun to write you got to see a whole new side to Zane, that doesn't really happen in the show. What did y'all think? PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I love them. School starts tomorrow so I will work on one-shots but they wont be posted as often maybe once a week. **


End file.
